Such sun visors are installed in modern motor vehicles and are therefore generally known. In this connection, the sun visor body is mounted rotatably around a spindle. In order that the body can be arrested in different angular positions around the spindle, a spring, which is connected to the sun visor body and is thus likewise rotatable around the spindle, serves to exert a force on the lateral surface of the spindle, which leads to resistance to further rotation. In a particularly advantageous angular position of the body, especially good arresting of the body is provided by in particular a flat portion on the spindle which otherwise has a cylindrical or cylinder-shaped lateral surface.
Such a sun visor is known from German laid-open specification DE 198 35 963 A1, for example. A clamping spring, which grips over the spindle with two legs, is arranged non-rotationally in the sun visor body and serves to hold the sun visor body in its angular position, and in the position of non-use of the sun visor body, lies with one leg on the flat portion and bears with its other leg against the lateral surface of the spindle. In this case, it is disadvantageous that at least parts of the clamping spring—in particular its outermost end—are in the region of the spindle arranged relatively far away from this spindle or from the lateral surface of the spindle in some positions of the body. This is disadvantageous inasmuch as the mechanical parts for arresting the sun visor body are in general embedded in a plastic matrix or a plastic covering and are consequently invisible from outside. In order to increase the durability of the plastic covering—also described for short as covering below—it is necessary to provide it with an adequate minimum thickness of material. This is difficult in the region of the spindle and in particular on that part of the body (“at the upper end of the sun visor”) lying opposite the main part of the body because a greater material thickness of the covering also requires a greater spacing of the spindle from the vehicle interior facing, for example. Parts projecting a long way from the spindle which are necessary for arresting the sun visor consequently lead to an increased space requirement, increased weight and thus higher costs for such a component.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to produce a device for arresting a rotatable visor body in which—in particular in the region of the visor spindle which determines the spacing from the vehicle interior facing—regions projecting a long way from the spindle of the components provided for mechanical arresting are avoided.